


A touch of lipstick

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Fanart, Genderfluid, Other, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: It wasn't just Rhonda Hurley's panties Dean liked.





	A touch of lipstick

I signed up, I got a card. I've done one square and this might be as far as I get, and it's not very kinky. In fact, it's not even NSFW. Somehow I feel kink might not be my forté...

For sexuality crisis, may I present Dean.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/46635288351/in/dateposted/)  
Ball point pen, fine point with a touch of digital colour.


End file.
